


Heat

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, yeah I'm going there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: horny, naughty, song lyric, writer's choice, thankful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Always Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: horny

Max woke up to her body singing hormonal praises to the ancient drive of heat, wet and aching between her legs. “Shit.”

 

Showering would only lead to the temptation of masturbation and her drive winding even higher, making it all worse. Which, damn, she really wanted to do now that she thought of it.

 

“No, nope, not gonna…” She chanted, throwing on clothes that covered her up.

 

Even walking was a problem in this state, when she was hyper-aware of each bounce, the vibration teasing her breasts, the lips of her pussy rubbing together. It always took a minute to get used to it, categorize it as her new normal and keep moving.

 

Max beelined for the coffee machine, downing a cup and her daily dose of tryptophan (blessedly easy to get here). Cindy, already up and reading the paper, saw it immediately. “Oh no, that time already?”

 

 


	2. ...Who Can You Count On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: naughty

Max tried to grin. “Yeah. Two months here and I still don’t have a fuck buddy. It’s pathetic.”

 

Cindy’s expression said ‘what can you do?’. “Gonna call in sick and troll the coffeeshops?”

 

Scrubbing at her thigh, Max grimaced. “Don’t have much choice about it, I guess.”

 

“Hey, you always got a choice. If you need me to tie you up and sedate you for a bit, you just ask, okay?”

 

Max blinked. “Wow, if that weren’t the kinkiest offer I’ve ever received, I’d call it sweet.”

 

“Anything for you, honeybun.” Cindy deadpanned, only the faintest hint of sincerity showing through.

 

 


	3. A Weakness In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: song lyric.
> 
> I'm not always like this  
> It's something I've become  
> A terrible weakness  
> In my nature, in my blood

She hates waking like this. Body not quite aching, healed over if there was anything to heal. She never knows what exactly she’s done until the next day. First comes memory of a gnawing need. Sometimes in a strange place, with a strange person. She wishes she trusted someone enough for it to be a simple morning after, consent a non-issue.

 

There’s always flashes of memory Max can’t sort out. Limbs awkwardly sprawled, backs arched. Moans. Bodily fluids sprayed and smeared. One pair of eyes widened, staring. Another closed and clenched, teeth bared.

 

She never dealt with this at Manticore. They ran a few years before the heats kicked in. God knows what the procedure is there; probably lock up. Sedation seems too merciful. Max shies away from other ideas. How easy it would be to get samples from a person in heat, to try out a specialized breeding program…

 

 


	4. Sufficient to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Writer's choice

Thankfully, Max is as far from Manticore as she’s going to get. All that’s left of them here is the memories, which suffice as nightmares most nights.

 

Leaving after a heat-induced night of passion is easy. A bit of blowing off, some well-placed rudeness, she’s got it down pat. The hard part is slinking back home to Cindy’s almost compassionate stare, covering up the hickies if she has them, and going into work. The last thing Max wants to do when hormonally hung over is deal with people telling her what to do.

 

Life marches on, always, whether or not she’s in the mood for it. It’s something Max accepts with fatalistic pessimism. Heats start and end, jobs come and go, you get stuck in alternate timelines where the economy only sucks half as much, but life goes on.

 

 


	5. One Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thankful.

Trust doesn’t come easy to Max. Not with her background. Nevermind Manticore (and whoo boy that is something to wave off), her time out in the world as a supposedly vulnerable kid...well, she learned quickly that most people are much less trustworthy than the lady that helped her get there in the first place.

 

But the Hannah’s of the world, the Original Cindy’s, they exist, and damn if Max isn’t going to be grateful for that. Coming home after a night out, (having a home), to a friend’s quiet noise as they read, make tea, Max likes that. It makes the terrible parts of life easier to deal with, knowing there’s one good thing to count on.

 

She can always count on bad things happening, too, of course. That’s a comfort in its own twisted way, but Max is trying to make sure the good counts just as much.

 

 


End file.
